Rekindled Passion
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: It's been 2 years since Mai left SPR to escape her guilt. When she returns for Bou-san and Ayako's wedding, she must come to terms with her feelings for Naru and Yasuhara, and help with a new case SPR has been blackmailed into taking. Read Passion first.
1. Red Panties?

**_Oh wow. It's been ages since I finished Passion hasn't it? Sorry about the big delay but I have my reasons! _**

**_1 - I was working on 'I'll love you Forever'_**

**_2 - I then began my joint effort on 'Meeting the Family of Mai Taniyama' with HarunoRin (Check it out. Seriously.)_**

**_3 - Then began working on 'The Forgotten Files' also with HarunoRin. _**

**_Also I had slight writers block...but anyway!! Yes most people will have read this since it was a taste tester at the end of 'Passion' but it's the first chapter so I'll put it up first obviously. But the second chapter will be up soon. I promise :D_**

**_So here it is! The first chapter of the loooooong awaited sequal to 'Passion'..._**

**_Rekindled Passion _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own GH. If I did, I'd be bragging. _**

**_P.S Please read authors note at the end. _**

_"Daylight comes she rests her head  
The beauty of an empty bed  
She dreams of happy days instead  
Of brooding on to-morrow  
She swapped her dreams of shining knights  
For pushers, bars and money fights." --_

_UB40 -- The Pillow_

"Mai? Yo Mai!"  
20 year old Mai Taniyama's eyes shot open as she looked up at her co-worker, Katherine. Katherine had been a godsend to Mai. She was always there with a friendly word and basically trained her from scratch. She had pink and black hair that went to her earlobes and an emo fringe covering one of her green eyes.  
"W-what?"  
"You were asleep again." Katherine laughed, rolling her eyes. "What's up with you? At breaks you sleep non-stop and you're getting sloppy with your drink orders."  
Mai groaned and stood up. She had changed in the two years that had passed. The most noticable would be the fact her hair was now a golden blond colour-she had, had the roots re-bleached only the night before-and in a high ponytail, hanging down her back like a golden mane, thin braids hanging down in various places.  
Her fashion sense had also changed. At work esspecially.  
This busy sunday night, she wore a pair of dark wash hipster jeans with rips in the knees and a studded neon pink belt handing off her hips for decoration only, neon pink girl boxers sticking out from the top of the jeans and a white vest top with slashes across the top of the chest, allowing all glimpses of her neon pink bra and slashes across the stomach, showing her toned and flat abdomin. Matched with white trainers with pink details-Mai had long figured out that if you're gonna be running around on your feet from 9pm till 4am it wasn't wise to wear heels-she looked rather different.  
The one thing that didn't change was her personality.  
"Sorry babe." Mai sighed. "I've been putting in extra rehersals for the end of year show this week, plus over time here."  
"Want something to wake you up?" Katherine grinned mischiviously. Mai knew the other reason Katherine was a godsend would soon pop up.  
"What ya got?"  
"Speed."  
Mai sighed. She admittedly did dabble in the occasion drug-the techies at The Institute always went around the back for a joint at lunch and some days she'd join them, and once or twice she had taken MDMA, and yes she did take speed on rare occasions, but she wasn't addicted and knew she could live without it.  
"Sure. Cut me a line or two will ya? My hands are too slow right now."  
"No problemo!" Katherine grinned and poured a white powder on the low table, using her credit car to make it into four thin lines. She then produced two pieces of cut straws and handed one to Mai.  
Mai lowered her head and held the straw upto one nostril whilst holding the other shut and breathed in moving along the line.  
She quickly did it again with the second line.  
When she sat back her eyes were wide and she had her index finger pressed against her nose.  
"Right." She shook herself and stood up. "I got work to do!"

Mai smiled at a female customer. "What can I get ya?"  
"What do you recommend?" The girl was most likely just 18 by the looks of it.  
"Well, Red Panties are nice!" Mai adviced. Unlike most clubs, you didn't have to shout over the music as the Bar was in a room off the dance floor.  
"What is it?"  
"Well, it's not red and it's quite far from being anything to do with panties but it's really nice!" Mai laughed.  
"3 of them and one...Psycho Tsunami."  
"Coming right up!" Mai nodded getting three tall glasses out and a shot glass, expertly flipping bottles and pouring them into the glasses. Within 2 minutes all the drinks were ready.  
Mai shoved the money in the till and moved onto the next customer.

It was 4:30 when Mai managed to finally get back to her flat, yawning and stretching.  
She rolled her eyes seeing Haruhi pouring over her books.  
"Haruhi, this years finals are over, why are you still studying?"  
"It's work stuff." The brunette told her, pulling her now shoulderlength hair into a ponytail.  
"You have class at 9 am. You're not gonna be awake in time." Mai told her, pulling her hair out of its pony tail, allowing it to fall around her shoulders and settle at her elbows.  
"Whatever." Haruhi muttered.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."  
Mai went to her room and pulled her clothes off, shoving them in her clothes hamper, before going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water, taking it back to her room, popping two sleeping pills in her mouth and washing them down before crawling into bed dressed only in her underwear.  
For the first few months after she moved to Tokyo, it seemed as if every dead person in the whole of Tokyo came of Mai in her dreams. At first, she tried to help them all but it seemed impossible with out everyone else at SPR. So she tried to ignore the dreams untill she figured out that the only way to block them was to enduce sleep with sleeping pills.  
Yes sometimes Gene would get threw but she normally asked how everyone back at SPR was doing. It seemed SPR was still going strong although Yasuhara hadn't been seen at the office since she had left but he still kept in touch with Bou-san and Ayako-who were together now, Mai hadn't been to shocked to find out.  
As she drifted off to sleep she sighed.  
For some strange reason, she had a feeling that she'd be seeing everyone soon.

**_Lawyer : Shona (Or -X-.Giggles.-X- as you may know her) does not condone or condem people who take drugs. She believes that it is all upto the person who is or is not taking the substance in question. She does however, personally object to the over use of harmful substances. This does not mean to say she is against people who do over use. It is her personal oppinion._**

**_Back to the Authoress:_**

**_Anyway! That was it! How do you like it? _**

**_If you love me like you said you did last night you'll review you saucy minx! ;)_**


	2. Micky and Me

**_Welcome to the newest and chapter of Passion Rekindeled! This chapter has the line: 'We were never built to last, died too young and lived to fast' which as some of you may have noticed is in the summary! No real need for me to tell ya that but meh! Whatever right? _**

**_Anyway! This chapter, we find out the reason Mai is going back and the change in Mai and Masako's friendship over the past two years. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Hang on...that's a double negative...does that mean I do own something? Well, ofcourse I own things such as this laptop I'm writing on but erm...where was I? Oh yeh, right. I don't own Ghost Hunt. _**

**_On with the chapter:_**

Masako raised her eyebrows as she entered the auditorium. People were running around, yelling about sets and lights, others were frantically searching for scripts. It reminded her of a zoo. Any each animal was wearing the same hoodie and most had died hair.  
She spotted one person standing, looking rather calm and went upto her.  
"Hello..."  
The girl looked at her in shock.  
Masako was used to it by now. At age 20, she had become a beautiful woman, her smooth black hair brushing her slim shoulders, her kimono tight around her waist, showing its small size and her gracious curves. Her face was still pale as ever and her almond shaped light blue eyes stood out next to her pale colouring.  
"I'm looking for Mai Taniyama. I was told she'd be in here."  
"Oh, she's on stage, just about to do her solo." The girl pointed to the stage and Masako followed her finger. The girl was pointing to a petite blonde woman. When Masako looked closer, she realised that it really was Mai. No one else had such large warm eyes or a smile like that. The smile was soon gone as she sat on a chair looking sad.

_"Micky lets me see the places where the other  
girls don't go  
He can make me feel like it isn't so  
Micky and me ride out into the night  
He can take my loneliness and make it alright_

_But Micky always lets me down  
Even when he's mine  
Micky was the brightest star  
Till he lost his shine_

_Micky and me talk without saying any words  
He wants to be as free as the birds  
Micky says he wants to understand  
But he holds the truth in his hand_

_But Micky always lets me down  
Even when he's mine  
Micky was the brightest star  
Till he lost his shine_

_We were never built to last  
Died too young and lived too fast  
Micky is the one thing I can't hold  
Takes my heart and leaves it cold._

_But Micky always lets me down  
Even when he's mine  
Micky was the brightest star  
Till he lost his shine."_

Masako's mouth was wide open. She knew Mai had a good voice, but right then it was as if an angel had just sang those words.  
"You've got that shivery feeling don't you?" The girl smiled. "Everyone gets that when Mai sings a sad or powerful song. When she first sung that one people actually cried! She wrote it herself."  
Masako nodded polietly before moving upto the stage.  
"Mai?"  
Mai looked down and her face went threw a humorous range of emotions. First it was confusion, then shock, then finally a broad smile came upon her pretty face and she squeeled.  
"MASAKO!" Mai lept off the stage and gave her a bone crushing hug.  
"Why...what...huh?"  
"Can we talk?" Masako asked, holding back a slight laugh at the confused look on her face.  
"Sure! Come on, this way!"

Masako studied Mai as they stood out side the stage door. She definatly looked happier than she had done over the last few months when she had seen her last. She was dressed in a pair of black leggings and a large red hoodie that had 'Tokyo Institute of Performing Arts' Displayed proudly on the front and 'Musical Theatre Devision' on the back, both in black felt lettering.  
"First up, when did you dye your hair!" Masako asked interestedly.  
"Oh eh...last summer. I was bored of brown!"  
"Ok and secondly, I don't think you'll know but Bou-san and Ayako-"  
"Are together right?"  
At the mediums shocked look, Mai smiled sheepishly.  
"Gene told me. He's been telling me everything that's been happening."  
Masako rolled her eyes then nodded.  
"Right well, they're getting married."  
"NO WAY!"  
The loud scream that came from Mai caused Masako to flinch. She was still as exitable as ever it seemed.  
"When?"  
"At the end of the summer."  
"So soon?"  
Masako nodded.  
"Ayako wanted to come and tell you but she's away meeting Bou-san's family. So she asked if I could. She wants you to be a bridesmaid."  
"Really!" Mai squeeled. "Sure! I mean, that's fantastic! That's perfect! That's great!"  
Masako suddenly noticed something. Mai was jumpy and twitchy, her normally large pupils the size of pin pricks.  
"Mai are...are you ok?"  
"What? Yeh I'm fine! Great! Perfectly fantastic!"  
"Are...are you on something?" Masako's voice was a mix between shock and fear. A lot of her show business collegues had taken drugs and became dependent on them, ruining their lives.  
Mai froze.  
"No." Her tone was defensive.  
"Mai...don't lie to me."  
"Ok fine whatever. I took a couple of uppers this morning." Mai sighed and chewed her lip. "There legal. I got them from them pharmacy." She shrugged. "My doctor prescribed them. I've been really tierd lately with work and the show on Wedensday."  
Masako sighed in relief. At least she wasn't on anything hard core or illigal.  
"Ok then." Masako nodded. "Ok so, Ayako gets back on Friday and then we start to prepare. We only have six weeks to get dresses, seating plans, invites and other things like that. So can you come back on Friday?"  
"Sure! But...I don't have enough money for a hotel room all summer."  
"John said you can stay with him."  
Mai laughed. "Great. I have to stay with a Priest."  
It was obvious Mai didn't mean it due to the smile plastered to her face.  
"Mai...that song you just sang in there..." Masako trailed off, not knowing how to finished the question.  
"It was about what I did...I did to Naru and Yasuhara...mainly Yasuhara...I changed the genders but I think...I mean...sometimes I think that's how Yasuhara felt about me when I told him...about..y'know..." It was Mai's turn to trail off now and Masako nodded understandingly.  
"It was beautiful. You have a fantastic voice."  
"Thanks..." There was an akward silence for a moment or two. "I'll be down on Friday then. If you wanna wait around for an hour, I finish and we can get something to eat. I don't start work untill 9."  
Masako smiled. "Sure. I'll just take a look around the campus."  
As Masako turned to leave, Mai's voice stopped her.  
"Everyone hates me back home, don't they?"  
Masako turned with a slight smile.  
"None of them hate you Mai."  
Mai smiled sadly.  
"I highly doubt that."  
Masako only got a few more steps before Mai spoke again.  
"Do you hate me Masako?"  
She sighed so hard her shoulders raised then turned around.  
"I don't know Mai."

**_What? You didn't expect Masako to be all forgiving did you? I mean, Mai screwed her over pretty bad with the whole Naru thing last story. :_D**

**_Anyway, please review. And if you add me to your favorites or whatever and don't review well...could you stop doing that cause it kinda annoys me lol The short version that that little rant is:_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Honey, I'm home!

**_I'm not fond of this chapter but it's needed so you can see how Yasuhara feels about Mai now. _**

**_Sooooooooo enjoy people! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: Ask me no questions, I will tell you no lies. I don't own Ghost Hunt. Never have. Never will._**

The train ride was longer than she remembered. Long enough for her to replay everything that happened two year before in her head. She remembered the feeling of Naru kissing her for the first time, how it was drunken and rash but oh-so-very passionate. She remembered Yasuhara, taking her hands in the garden and asking her to go out with him again. She remembered the whirlwind of rehersals for the opening night of RENT, finding out in a tiny cubical with Haruhi that she was pregnante with Naru's child, finding out Gene was in love with her...and god did she remember the car crash, the sound of metal against metal, her own screams, the pain of finding out she had lost the baby, although it was nothing compared to realising she didn't really care. She remembered the Hitachiin twins and herself going into the school for cleaning duty and finding Aiko Chigusa hanging from the bridge. She remembered her whole school - minus Haruhi and the twins - turning on her because of some stupid rumor, the painful and heart aching look on Yasuhara's face when she told him about Naru, the ring glittering dully in the light of her kitchen once he'd left her, as if a whole world was living in that one diamond, mocking her for being so _stupid_ and _selfish_. She remembered the train ride to the centre of Tokyo, the dizzying scenery outside the window, as if the whole world was on fast forward.

But most of all she remember Naru. Naru's face when she stopped him from telling her he loved her that night after he found her in the ice cold bath crying. It hurt so badly just thinking of it.

Mai got off the train and looked around. She was back home.  
Pulling her two large suitcases to the station exit, she stopped hearing a voice.  
"Mai! Wait up!"  
She grinned, vividly remembering the strange dialect and accent.  
"John!" Mai span around and lept into his arms giving him a massive hug, hanging a few inches off the ground.  
"How have you been Mai. You look good and...blonde."  
MAi laughed as he set her down. She was happy he thought she looked good since she'd spent the past two days thinking of what to wear. She decided on a pair of light denim jeans with slices on the theighs and wholes in the knee and a simple white vest that looked as if the sleeves were torn off as was the lower half since is showed a small line of skin around her stomach, with a slashed neck. It had a simple light blue pattern over the chest, dotted with silver gems. Her hair was down for once and flowing around her shoulders.  
"Thanks! You look great too!"  
John hadn't changed much over the past two years. At age 24, he still had a child like face and the same golden blond hair that was a bit lighter than her own now.  
"We can drop your stuff off at my place then we need to go meet the others. Ayako and Bou-san are really looking forward to seeing you. So is Lin, but he doesn't show it as much."  
Mai wanted to ask about Naru, but didn't think now was the time. 'When's the right time to ask about the boss that you had a secret relationship with whilst dating another work collegue and then left the district to get away from them both?' She mused to herself. But ofcourse she didn't say that. Instead she settled for;  
"Where are we meeting them?"  
"The office." John explained. "It's not changed at all. Your desk is just how you left it. No one wanted to change it."  
Mai smiled slightly, now uncomfortable. She knew the reason no one changed her desk. They all hoped she'd come back. They all hoped she would realise she'd made a mistake and go to the University close by that accepted her so she could carry on working at SPR, making them tea, laughing with them, playing with them and having them save her life numerous times each case.  
"Anyway, how's T.I.P.A?" John asked as he unlocked the boot of his car and hoisted her suitcases in easily. Mai couldn't help but laugh mentally. She had to get someone to help her get the suitcases onto the small gap from the train platform to the train. John, although skinny, managed to pick them up as if they weighed nothing.  
"Great. I got a solo and a duet in the Christmas show 'I love you, you're perfect. Now Change.' and I performed my own song at the end of the year show called 'Micky and Me'. Last year a musical theatre company that travels Japan wanted me to join them but I told them I wanted to finish Uni and they said that when I finish in two years my spot will still be open so I'm pretty much sorted."  
"That's fantastic!" John grinned as they climbed in the car and set off.

Mai stood outside the office nervously, John behind her.  
"Don't worry. Every thing will be fine."  
She nodded and took a deep breath pushing the door open.  
"Honey I'm home!"

The second she spoke, in a jokey, everything's alright voice, she was attacked.  
By Bou-san and Ayako at the same time.  
"Mai! You've died your hair!"  
"Tryna be like me huh?"  
"You've grown up so much!"  
Mai couldn't help but laugh. Ayako and Bou-san were acting as if she was their own child.  
After 10 minutes of being smothered in hugs and kisses by the happily engaged couple, she finally broke free, spotting Lin at the door to his office with a small smile.  
"Lin!" Mai flew at him, giving him a tight hug which he returned lightly with a deep chuckle.  
"Nice to see you too." He muttered as she let go and span around to smile at Masako but froze.  
Because there on the couch with a stoney face was Yasuhara.  
Silence seemed to filled the office.  
She couldn't be sure who, but someone coughed akwardly. Did they really think that it was a good idea for them to reunite here, of all places? Mai's eyes did a quick sweep of the office, trying to pin point each place her and Naru had sex.  
'My desk, the sofa, the coffee table, against that book case, in the kitchen, against that wall, in the bathroom, on his desk, in his chair, against his walls...'  
Yep. Quite a few places. Yasuhara had undoubtably guessed that her and Naru had, had sex in the office, since they were alone in it for a long time each day when Lin went on errands. And she knew meeting him here was just making the experience worse for him.

Inside Yasuhara's heart was breaking. Mai was right in front of him. Beautiful as ever.  
Nothing had changed minus her hair. Her large wide eyes, her sweet 'butter wouldn't melt in my mouth' smile. Her bird like frame that made him want to wrap her up and protect her.  
"Hi." He said in a cold voice. It was either that or he would run upto her, kiss her senseless and beg for her to come back to him.  
She smiled weakly at him-a beautiful weak smile and replied. "Hey."  
And with that he knew that no matter what had happened he was still 100, completely, utterly, iravocabley in love with her.  
'Damn it!'

**_Well? PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy. And makes me post faster :D_**


	4. A Moment of Total Clarity

**_Welcome to chapter 4 of Rekindled Passion. This is when you finally see Naru's reaction to meeting Mai again._**

_Italics mean thoughts._

**Bold means phone calls.**

**_WELL!! Onto the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own GH._**

Naru stood with his back to his office door.  
_'Mai...'_  
He shook himself. No matter how much he wanted to go in there and scoop her into his arms, kiss her with a passion that had been building up for two years, ever since she had left, he couldn't. Not with everyone in there. Not if he wanted to keep his appearence. Plus the nagging thought in the back of his mind didn't help, asking him questions and taunting him mercilessly.

_'What if she found someone else?'_

_'What if she rejects you?'_

_'What if she wants Yasuhara back?'_

"Wow, this place hasn't changed at all!"  
Her voice, that sweet, innocent voice that had haunted every thing he did. It was filled with nervousness.

_'Of course nothing has changed you silly girl. Like I could do anything differently. You basically arranged the whole office when you started here. The office, along with the photo album and my memories, was one of the only things I had left of you after you left.'_

"Naru's in his office."  
Yasuhara's voice was bitter and cold.  
"Why on earth would I want to see him?"  
A nervous chuckle and a stilled silence.

_'Because you still love me!'_ His mind practically screamed, the tone somewhere between and order and a beg.

Finally he pulled the door open.

Mai turned around.  
There he was. The face she had tried to forget.  
He was older now, _'Well what did you expect Mai?'_, a small voice echoed in the back of her head.  
He was as tall as ever, his hair now slightly longer, his skin paler and his eyes somehow bluer. Altogether, he was as breath takingly beautiful as she remembered.  
"Hi."  
The word was filled with softness and love, but also a hint of distance.  
Naru nodded mechanically.  
John looked from his boss too his new flat mate with worry in his eyes. "Perhaps we should go back to the appartment Mai. You can get settled in."

John's appartment was rather bare, with only a brown couch, tv, narrow book case filled with old books in the living room, a breakfast isle land with 3 stools around it, and the usual kitchen appliances in the kitchen and in the room Mai would be using, a single bed with pale blue sheets, a empty wardrobe and a plain wooden writing desk.  
"Sorry...it's not much." John smiled, placing her suitcases in her room.  
"No. I like it. It's..." She searched for the word. "Sparten. What's the need in meaningless clutter?" She sat on the bed with a content sigh as John left the room. The whole house smelt comforting, a mix of cinnamon and clean linin, a smell she always assocated with her Priestly friend. She had never realised how much she missed the smell of John. Yes, she had missed Naru's smell of lynx body spray and something almost salty, and she missed Yasuharas smell of bitter chocolate and aftershave, but John's smell...  
It made her feel safer and more secure than she had in years. It was a mix between her mother - the cinnamon - and her one memory of her father - the linin. She couldn't remember much of her dad, only that he always smelled like that, fresh and clean and like sunshine.  
She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket before she heard the cheery tone blaring from the small device. Smoothly she pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open.  
"Hello?"  
**"Mai."  
**Her breath caught in her throat.  
"N-Naru?"  
She heard a slight chuckle over the phone.  
"How did you get my number?"  
**"Masako gave it too Ayako who wrote it in her day planner."**  
"You stole her day planner?"  
**"Don't sound so shocked Mai. Come out to dinner with me tonight."  
**"Why should I?"  
**"We need to talk."**  
"About?"  
**"Don't play dumb."  
**"Ok. Pick me up at the cafe around the corner from Johns at 7."  
**"Done. See you then."  
**With that she hung up the phone, not even saying good bye.

At 6:50 Mai looked up at a knock on her door, her hand on her nose, a cut up piece of straw in her hand.  
"Mai, it's me!" John's voice echoed threw the door.  
"Shit..." Mai muttered, closing the CD case she used to make lines in, slipping it into a desk drawer and placing a book over it before sliding it closed.  
"What is it?"  
"Are you in for dinner?"  
"Eh...no..some old school friend want to meet up with me for dinner. I'm actually just about to leave."  
Mai had spent almost an hour choosing the right dress. Finally she decided on a simple black dress with long sheer bell bottom sleeves, that clung to her like a second skin, dancing around her knees. She paired it with a pair of black heels and tossed her hair into a elegant bun.  
Altogether she was sure she gave the impression of looking nice but not too fancy. Around her neck sat the silver chain she never took off, with the engagment ring Yasuhara had given her and the rose shaped ring Naru had, but right now it was tucked inside her dress.  
"Sorry...I should have mentioned it to you before."  
"No it's ok." John smiled as she opened the door. "You look lovely."  
"Thanks John." She gave him a light hug before running out the door in a hurry.

"This place is nice." Mai said in a stiff tone, sitting across from Naru in a small yet expensive restaurant. "I've not had proper food for 2 years. It's all been ramen and take aways and microwave meals." She tried to ignore the jelouse looks and glares she was getting from the majority of females in the restaraunt.  
Naru studied her as she tried to ignore his piercing looks, messing about with her knife and fork, folding and unfolding her napkin, reading her menu over and over.  
"Mai. We can't act like nothing ever happened."  
Mai winced inwardly.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, feigning cluelessness.  
"Mai, what we had two years ago..."  
Their eyes didn't just meet. They collided.  
Naru never believed all those things about people expressing their emotions threw their eyes. Yes there was the basic signs, dilated pupils if it was dark, tears if they're racked with grief or chopping onion. But by and large, he was conviced they told you sweet nothing.  
But when his eyes met her cinnamon brown eyes, with pupils the size of pin pricks, it was like he was looking at a car crash. His world froze. What he'd heard people discribe as a moment of total clarity. Because as he looked into her eyes, the events from 2 years ago flashed before his eyes. Him and Mai on the balcony, him and Mai in bed, Mai and Yasuhara in the gardens, him and Mai in the 'Tunnel of Terror', Mai on stage as Mimi in Rent, Mai in hospital after the car crash, finding Mai in an ice cold bath crying, the last time he had slept with her, in the back of the SPR van.  
Wether Mai was seeing the same things he didn't know.  
"You said you loved me Mai. In that email..." His hand reached out and rested on her own, which he realised was cold, clammy and shaking slightly.  
"I did..." Mai looked at their hands. "I do but..." She sighed. "Everything is so messed up."  
"I don't care Mai. I still love you." He lent across the table, removing his hand from hers and tilting her chin upwards, kissing her lips lightly. "And I'll not stop untill you give in too me."  
Mai's eyes fluttered shut and let out a light sigh.  
"Naru..." Mai pulled back. "Please...can we just have a meal? As friends."  
Naru sighed and waved a waiter over.  
"Fine. But remember what I said."

Mai yawned, entering her room after sneaking into the flat. It was past 12. Her and Naru had sat and talked till 10 then went too see a late night movie.  
Her phone, which she had left on charge, was beeping quietly, telling her she had a voice message.  
Calling up her voicemail, she cradeled it next to her ear with her shoulder as she unzipped her dress and kicked her shoes off.  
**"Mai. It's Yasuhara."**  
She froze, the dress hanging around her slim hips.  
**"Listen...I wanted to talk to you in person but...when I saw you today I realised something. I realised that no matter what happened between us 2 years ago, no matter what you did...I still love you. Believe me, I've tried to forget you. But any girl I've been set up with or has flirted with me...I've always compaired to you and they've never come close. You're impossible to live up to y'know that Mai? I'm just telling you Mai that I'm not giving up untill your mine again."  
**Mai groaned as she hung up. She had thought for sure she had escaped from this whole mess by leaving two years ago. But the first day she got back, the two people she had tried to escape from had both said they were intent on winning her back.  
"I hate being me."

**_Review please. If I don't get reviews I won't update as quick. _**


	5. Popularity Sucks

**_Finally, the update of this story! Anyhoo, can't really think of anything to write since I'm too excited, cause my best friend just had a baby girl -It's called Gwen - and I'm seeing her for the first time tonight :D_**

**_Anway, have fun!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt._**

The next day at lunch in some fancy bistro, Mai found her self in the uncomfortable-or invitable if you wished to look at it like that-chair inbetween Naru and Yasuhara. Ayako's sister, Maki was there aswell, as was Kyo, one of Bou-sans band mates.  
How many times had she swatted Naru's hand off her leg? Four?  
She sighed.  
Five times now.

"Ok guys, we're all very excited about Mai being back!" Ayako said to the whole table, with a large smile in the girls direction. "But we only have 6 weeks to prepare the most special day in my-"

"Our." Bou-san cut in.

"Fine, fine, 'our' lives. Everyone knows what they are in the wedding right?"

"Best Man." Kyo supplied.

"Maid of Houner." Maki said with, for some reason, a wink at Yasuhara who ignored it in favor of watching Mai out the corner of his eyes.

"Groomsman." Lin uttered.

"Groomsman." Naru bit out.

"Groomsman." Yasuhara said with a glare at Naru.

"Bridesmaid." Masako delicatly coughed trying to break the tension.

"Bridesmaid!" Madoka squeeled happily.

"Bridesmaid." Mai all but whispered, trying to ignore the looks both males on either side of her were giving her.

"Priest!" John exclaimed, extremly happy he was asked to do the houners.

"Right ok! Groomsmen, you're each going to be walking down the isle with a bridesmaid! So we'll let you choose who!"

Mai groaned as both Yasuhara and Naru took one of her hands each.

"I'm her ex-boyfriend. She should walk down the isle with whoever she's closest too."

"If I remember correctly, she was a lot closer to me in the last five months of your relationship that she was with you."

"Guys please..." Mai groaned, casting uneasy glances at everyone. Ayako looked amused, as did Bou-san, Masako was hiding her smirk beind her sleeve, Kyo was looking at the trio cluelessly, Maki was glaring at Mai, Madoka was covering her mouth hiding her giggles, John was looking anywhere but at the trio and Lin was sighing rolling his eyes.

"No. It's true! She still wears the ring I gave her around her neck." Naru stated with a motion at her necklace.

"She keeps the engagment ring I gave her on the same chain!"

"I'll walk her down the isle."

"No Naru, I will."

Mai was begginging to wonder when she'd dissapeared, because by the way the pair were talking, it certainly didn't sound like she was there.

"I will walk you down the isle Mai." The voice was deeper and filled with a dry boardum.

"Thank you Lin." Mai smiled, pulling her hands free.

"Yasuhara, you can walk with me." Madoka grinned. "We'll have fun!"

Yasuhara sent her a semi-happy smile. Yes, he wasn't walking down the isle with Mai, but atleast Naru wasn't either.

"Which means Naru and I will walk down the isle." Masako said in a off handed tone, making Mai wonder if she had finally realised he wouldn't reprocate her feelings.

"Y'know Masako..." Kyo winked at her. "The best man is supposed to sleep with a bridesmaid."

Masako blushed and Mai held in a laugh. Judging by the fact she was sitting closer to Kyo than she would sit next to someone normally, she guessed Masako had gotten over Naru.

"Getting back to business!" Ayako said loudly. "The most important matter. Dresses."

As if on cue, every singel male at the table groaned, whilst the 3 bridesmaid grinned and maid of houner grinned.

"Should each bridesmaid have the same dress?" She asked.

"What about the dress but all in a different colour, depending on what colour suits us best?" Madoka exclaimed. "Light blue really suits Masako, pale pink suits me, green suits Maki and Mai..."

All females turned to Mai.

"W-what?" She asked.

"Mai suits almost everything." Masako said straightly. "But I'd say pale yellow."

"Can you discuss this when we're not around?" Bou-san asked with a whinging tone.

"Fine." The bride-to-be snapped. "Well, we'll go dress shopping after this!"

There was silence for a moment.

"The invite list is already written up!" Ayako announced, waving a pad of paper. "All 200 guests. Masako..." She turned to the medium. "Since you have the fanciest hand writing, could you do the invites?"

"You want me to write out 200 invites!" The blue eyed girl gasped.

"No, not at all!" Bou-san shook his head. "All you have to do is write one invite with 'Houshou and Ayako invite you too their wedding and reception' then the details of the place, time and day and the number to reply too. Then photo copy it and write in each name at the top. Of course, Lin or Yasuhara, if you could, can you print out the addresses for the envelopes?"

"Ofcourse." Lin nodded his head.

"The seating plan for the reception can be decided later!" Ayako spoke with authority. "Now, us girls are off to find beautiful dresses."

**Page Break**

"Bust 30..."

Mai sighed. Why she had to stand in nothing but her underwear just to get measured for a dress, she couldn't say. They didn't even know what dress colour or style they were picking.

"Waist 23..."

Mai rolled her eyes. The woman was looking at her as if she had an eating disorder. She couldn't help it that she was skinny.

"Hips 32."

Quickly, Mai pulled on her jean shorts, buttoning them up with raised eyebrows at Madoka, who seemed to be equally as annoyed at having to stand in her underwear while a stranger wrapped a freezing cold, sharp piece of plastic around her. Mai pulled on her aqua green vest, fixing her ponytail in the mirror.  
Ayako was sitting watching them get measured.

"I was thinking pale pink and chocolate brown." She stated after a moments silence.

"Good idea sis!" Maki squeeled. "With my hair colour being chocolate brown it'll really suit me. Of course with Mai's died hair it might not suit her as much but who really cares."

Mai rested a hand on Madoka's arm, who had tensed and moved towards Ayako's younger sister.

"Mai looked great in everything. Put her in a bin liner and boys would fight over her." Ayako smirked. "Speaking of which..."

Mai groaned. She knew it was coming, and was only a matter of time. She was well aware of the sales girls flitting around, hoping to catch some gossip.

"Last night Naru wanted me to go to dinner with him." Mai sighed, fingering some floaty yellow dress. "He told me he wouldn't rest untill I was his. When I got home I had an answer phone message from Yasuhara saying he was still in love with me and he wouldn't rest either untill I was his again."

Masako rolled her eyes. "You really are popular aren't you? Even after you mucked Yasuhara about, he's still in love with you."

The matter of fact tone made Mai smile a bit. It wouldn't have been Masako if she hadn't told the complete truth about the situation.

"Popularity sucks."

"What happened between you and the two cuties?" Maki asked in a demanding voice.

"Eh..." Mai looked anywhere but at her.

"She was dating Yasuhara but was sleeping with Naru." Madoka sighed. "She was a bad bad girl."

"I'm not a dog Madoka. I know it was wrong." She snapped and fixed her hair in the mirror.

"You were with both of them?" Maki asked, jelously and awe both evident in her voice. Maki had to admit that yes, Mai was beautiful in an innocent and sweet way but it still annoyed her that two attractive males didn't give her a second glance when Mai was in the room - and even when she wasn't.

"Yup. And then I left to get away from them." Mai nodded.

"Sorry for bringing you back then..." Ayako muttered in a voice Mai had never heard her use. It was so full of hurt and guilt that she felt like crawling into a hole and just dying.

"No!" Mai shook her head violently, blonde hair swirling with the movement. "No. Never think that! I'm happy you still wanted me at your wedding at all, never mind being a bridesmaid Ayako!" Mai took both of the red heads hands in her own. "As they say in the Western World; Hoes before Bros."

Masako raised an eyebrow and subtly kicked Mai in the back of her leg. "Are you calling us whores?"

"Ouch..." Mai muttered rubbing the back of her bare leg before pouting at her kimono clad friend. "No. It's what one of my work mates, Katherine says. It means friends before guys. Y'know? Sisters before Misters...that kinda thing."

Madoka giggled then looked pointedly at the sales girls who were still flitting around, looking at Mai with a mix of respect and disgust after finding out about her guy problems."Don't you have dresses to get for us?"  
Quickly, they scurried away.

**Page Break**

"So..." Kyo stated awkwardly. They were sitting in his and Bou-sans flat, all the males participating in the wedding. He had called it a 'early almost Stag Night' which basically ment a few crates of beer. "What about them girls huh?"

The results were rather comical. John blushed 4 different shades of red, Bou-san chuckled, Lin's eyebrows raised, Naru studiously ignored the question and Yasuhara shrugged with a grin.

"I mean eh..." Kyo stuttered trying to start a conversation, boredly picking up a 'Tokyo's Hottest' which was a 'tasteful' porn magazine which caused John to look agast and face the other direction 2 more shades of red coming onto his face. "That blonde girl Mai...she looks familer."

"You maybe saw her in photos." Bou-san shrugged. "Or at gigs before she left for University."

Kyo nodded flicking through the pages. "Maybe...but I remember seeing her blonde...and according to you guys she wasn't blonde when she left."

Yasuhara shrugged before opening another beer. Tensions were high to say the least. No one could forget that the last time Yasuhara was drunk in the same place as Naru, he tried to choke the young genius.

"Masako's pretty hot...you know if she's dating anyone?"

Lin rolled his eyes. "As far as I'm aware no."

"She had a thing for Kazuya." Yasuhara said snidely. "Until she found out he was sleeping with one of her best friends."

"Still bitter you couldn't keep her satisfied Yasuhara?" Naru smirked.

"You know, I'm sure sleeping with an employee is frowned upon."

"Well, Yasuhara, correct me if I'm wrong, but I had sex with Mai after she turned 18, the age of consent. I believe what happened between you and Mai has a legal term...what is it? Oh yes." Naru glared at him with a triumphant smirk. "Statutory rape."

"Why you-" Yasuhara's lunge was intercepted by Lin, thankfully.

"Let's not talk about that!" John said nervously. "It's all in the past."

"Agreed!" Bou-san nodded quickly, downing the rest of his beer. "Dammit Kyo, why are you reading that? A Priest is in the room!"

"Hey it's tasteful!" Kyo objected. "I mean look at this picture of this blonde chick! Yeh, she's naked but her back's to the camera and her hair is almost covering her back too! All you can see is her face..." He trailed off with wide eyes and quickly slammed the magazine shut. "You know what? You're right! This is a bad, bad, dirty magazine! Last decembers issue! Out of date! I'll go burn it now!" He jumped up nervously but before he could Bou-san grabbed it from his grasp.

"What are you suddenly so nervous about huh?" He smirked flicking through the pages. "You're mom in here or something?"

"No! Just give it back!" He yelled trying but failing to grab the offending magazine.

"No, no, like you said it's a tasteful magazine...nothing to be worried...about..." His voice trailed off at the end. He blinked hard, rubbing his eyes before looking at the page again. "Oh."

Yasuhara rolled his eyes and grabbed it, wanting to see what the fuss was about. "Seriously, what's the big -- MAI!!"


	6. Mai the nun?

**_Wow...it's been a while hasn't it?_**

**_I've had complete lack of insperation for this fic but I shall soilder on like a little trooper and try to post. Key word, try._**

**_Have fun!_**

The whole group of males - even John - crowded around the magazine.

There was no mistaking it. It was Mai. Just as Kyo had said, it wasn't exactly indecent. She was kneeling with her back to the camera, sitting on her heels without a stitch of clothing on, but nothing could be seen. Her blonde hair hung down her back in a teasing and almost playful way, her head turned so around 3/4 of her face was show, a playful smile on her rosey lips, her eyes glinting mischiviously.

Slowly and with fear, Naru turned the page. Once again it showed Mai but much like the one before, nothing was actually shown. This time she was leaning back against a low railed balcony, a white sheet wrapped almost artistically around her, showing one long leg, the other covered, her small hands holding the sheet up around her chest. One again she had the same playful look on her face and this time her hair was messy as if she just woke up.

Naru couldn't help but think that the balcony reminded him of the one at Yasuhara's house. The one where he first kissed Mai...

He forced that thought out of his head and slammed the magazine closed, each of the men looking at each other in shock.

"Should we...tell her we know?" Lin asked, his normally stronge voice holding the slightest quiver, almost unnoticable.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at her the same unless we do." John murmered his blue eyes wide as he sat down. He had to go back to his flat - that he was sharing with Mai, who he had just seen naked, no matter how tastefully it was done and try not to think about it. Priest or not, he was still only a 24 year old male.

"But..." Bou-san blinked hard. "Why would she do that?"

"Money?" Kyo suggested. "If you get put in Tokyos Hottest, you get paid lots."

"It wouldn't be right to not tell her we know..." Yasuhara added, thoughtfully. "But not infront of the girls...they wouldn't leave her alone."

All eyes turned to the front door as it opened and the girl they were discussing entered with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed almost bouncing into the appartment. "Ayako left the Wedding Folio here and she told me to come get it since I had to ask John what time he'd be back tonight! Y'know, I was planning on making you dinner as a thank you-"

She stopped abruptly, her eyes wide and a almost scared expression on her face.

"W-What is that magazine..."

Bou-san laughed sheepishly as Naru glared at her.

All he could think was; How could she? She shouldn't be showing off her body to any male with enough yen to pay for a magazine.

"Mind explaining this to us?" He snapped flipping open the magazine to the picture of her with her back to the camera. "Tasteful Mai." He hissed scarcastically.

She looked helplessly from each male in the room and they either looked at her with raised eyebrows - Yasuhara, Bou-san and Kyo - or looked anywhere but her -John and Lin - and in Naru's case, glared intently.

"I...I..." She chewed her lip anxiously. "I needed the money..."

"Told ya." Kyo whispered to Yasuhara, who elbowed him in the stomach.

"Why?" John asked curiously, still not looking at her. "I thought your job was going well...and if you needed help that badly then you could have asked us."

Mai laughed slightly. "You'd have given me 53,985 yen without asking questions? It was extremely personal."

"Were you in trouble?" Yasuhara asked softly, his eyes betraying worry.

"No...no...not me..." She sighed and flopped down in an arm chair, burying her head in her hands. "Around October I went to this party with a few girls from  
The Institute...it was a Tokyo U. party. And anyway, Saski, this girl who I'm pretty good friends with got wasted...I mean totally smashed." She chuckled. "Worse than me and you at my birthday Naru."

Naru smirked and Yasuhara growled slightly at that.

"Good times."

"Shut it pretty boy."

Mai continued as if they had said nothing. "Anyway so at the end of the night she's nowhere and everyone's gone so me and the others are like 'Well, she must have just got a taxi back to campus'."

Mai groaned. "That night she turns up at my flat, still wasted and crying and making no sense. I let her crash and the next morning when I check on her she was totally cold and really bitchy and we got in a fight and she stormed out. We didn't talk for two months until I caught her crying around the back of the Dance Block - that's what she was doing at The Institute, ballet - and she told me at the party...she...she was raped." Tears dripped down Mai's face and John sat on the arm rest, weaving an arm around her shoulders gently.

"She hadn't gotten checked out or got the emergency contraceptive pill or anything! And she...she was pregnante. She couldn't have a baby...she was a dancer, a really good one and she'd been accepted into the Russian Ballet y'know? But her family...they would disown her if they found out so she couldn't use her medical insurance for the abortion. So I promised her I'd get the money somehow...I know I could have asked you guys or the Hiitachin twins but...I hadn't spoken to you all in over a year and the twins would nag me until I told them what it was for and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. So I found out about that magazine and got paid enough for the abortion AND that months rent for taking two pictures. And I took it." She heaved another sigh. "Can you guys...can you not tell the others...?" She looked at them pleadingly and they had no choice but to nod. "Thanks..." She stood up shakily and wiped her eyes before laughing. "Naughty boys, looking at nudey magazines." Shaking a finger at them she giggled but it was slightly hollow.  
"Dirty, dirty boys."

It astounded them that she could switch from telling a tearful story about her friend to being her usual quirky self.

"Well..." She grabbed a thick folder off the coffee table and stood up, swiping the almost empty beer out of Yasuhara's hand, downing it quickly and smiled.  
"I best get this to Ayako before she starts freaking out. Today was a disaster. We found no dresses she liked." She shook her head. "So we're going across town to another shop then calling it a day. I'll go to the supermarket before I get to the flat and pick up things for dinner!" She skipped to the door and waved at them. "See ya tomorrow guys! And I'll see you tonight John!"

Once she left silence reigned the appartment until Kyo spoke up.

"How is it the only one here who can't get married has the perfect house wife living with him?"

In response to the question, they all shrugged.

* * *

Mai sighed contently as she exited the lift on the floor of Johns flat. The second shop was a bit better as Ayako found a dress that looked stunning on her but the bridesmaid dresses were still undecided. Even colours and styles were under discussion still. Should they all have the same? Should they have the same colour but different styles or vise versa?

As she paused outside the flat, placing the two full plastic bags at her feet so she could look in her bag for her keys she became aware of a presence behind her.

"Ah...you must be Brown-sans sister!"

Mai smiled slightly, her back still to the woman who spoke. Ofcourse people would think that. After all from behind Mai could pass as caucasion with her blonde hair, almost the same colour as Johns.

She turned around, amused by the shocked expression on the middle aged womans face when she saw that Mai was undoubtably Japanese.

"No, no, no!" She shook her head quickly. "I'm not a relative at all!"

The look of shock soon turned to a look of slight confusion as she looked Mai up and down. Mai suddenly knew what the woman was thinking. John was a priest and now he was sharing a flat with a girl dressed in denim short shorts and a green vest that cut off just above her belly button with strangely died hair.

"I'm his friends...little sister!" Close enough, she was almost Bou-sans younger sister. Well she was, two years ago. "My brothers getting married and I'm here for the summer. John offered me a place to stay until after the wedding and I agreed!"

At the doubtful expression on the womans face she wondered if she should have just said she was a cousin by marriage.

"Any way...I'm Mai Taniyama!" Mai smiled akwardly.

"Mizuho Negosawa." The woman nodded stiffly

"I have to get in and make dinner, so it was nice meeting you!" She smiled again, this time brightly before shoving her key into the lock, opening the door, picking up her bags and scurrying into the appartment, closing the door behind her.

"I better apologize to John when he gets back." She murmered. "I may have just ruined his reputation."

* * *

Dinner was nice, just the two of them talking and laughing. When John told Mai all about the strange cases they'd had since she left she was struck with an odd feeling, like she didn't belong.

Ever since she arrived the day before, everyone had been acting as if she never left, treating her like they used to.

But she had left. She felt they should be mad at her, angry at her for leaving them with no notice whatsoever minus a short email.

When she voiced these thoughts to John he smiled at her in a way that offered comfort and security.

"Mai...we all know you left. Honestly, it was impossible not to. Naru would often yell 'Mai, tea' from his office before getting it himself and Bou-san would always yell a welcome to you when he first arrived. We all missed you and we know that you're only back until the wedding's finished so...we just want to act as if nothing has changed, act like you never left because those three years when we were all together were some of the happiest times in our life."  
Mai wondered how John could make her feel happy and sad at the same time in such a short explanation.

They were sitting in a comfortable silence when Mai's phone went off loudly from her pocket. She flashed him an apologetic smile before answering.

"Hello...Yasuhara...no. No I can't. I've already eaten. No, I'm staying in with John tonight and catching up. I'll catch up with you tomorrow ok? Yeh. Just us for a whole day. Ok...yes...Yasu-...ok ok!...right...uh-huh...I understand but-...really?...no, no, not that...are you even-...ok. Right. Tomorrow at 10 outside Coffee Clutch...yes I remember how to get there! No...no...you don't need to-...ok. Right, pick me up then! I don't care!...ok...right...bye...I have to...no. Bye...Goodbye Yasuhara..." She snapped her phone shut with a growl. "That boy."

John smiled slightly. "So you're having problems with him and Naru already?"

Mai nodded picking up their now empty plates and scraping the remains into the bin before dumping them in the sink. "Neither ones leaving me alone. I just wanted to come back for Ayako's wedding and leave again with no strings apart from a renewed friendship with you guys. I don't want or need a boyfriend." She shook her head and collapsed into her chair. "I hoped they'd have...I don't know...gotten over me or something. I hurt them so badly." She bowed her head and  
John reached across the table and took her hand in a comforting gesture. "I want to be friends with them but..." She clenched her eyes closed. "I still love them...both of them."

John smiled sympathetically. He knew it was hard for Mai, just as hard as it was for Yasuhara and Naru. He honestly believed that she had no ill intentions with either males, not now or any time in the past.

"Mai...what happened two years ago...it wasn't your fault."

At the disbeliving look she gave him, he chuckled.

"Believe me. You were young. You still are young. You were in love with Naru since you were 15. And I do honestly believe you loved and still do love Yasuhara. It's complicated, I know, but you're strong enough to get past this."

Mai offered him a weak smile. "Maybe I should convert to Christianity and become a nun." She pondered for a moment. "Either that or a lesbian, I'm not sure."

**_Chapter six! Woohoo._**

**_Review please!!_**


End file.
